Teardrops On My Guitar
by TheBitterAftertaste
Summary: When Sam comes back to tell Lorraine he has been married, how will she take it? Suckish summary, song fic Teardrops on my guitar by Taylor Swift. IN LORRAINE'S point of view, only person to do that yet mwahaa


**Teardrops On My Guitar**

A/N: Okay MOST of us have made out in your fan fic that Lorraine is a twisted vindictive bitch right? Well she never stole Sam off anyone he was hers to begin with. Maybe she was just a woman who lost the love of her life, song fic :) Song by Taylor Swift. Dedicated to Mom and Sis :) (Note I changed Drew to Sam in the lyrics)

Lorraine smiled through the pain in her heart, she knew they would end up together. She congratulated Sam as any other person would but couldn't prevent a few tears escaping her eyes, this did not go unnoticed by Sam_. Maybe it had been a bad choice to return to New York and tell her we were married _he thought.

"I want you and Donna to be very happy"

"I need you to erm...ring the boys and tell them." She lied, no she didn't want that. She wanted Sam. She needed him back, because she felt, they could still be everything together despite what happened.

_Sam looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be._

Lorraine felt the awkward silence between them both, she didn't want the conversation to go because then he would leave, she would rather die.

"So...this Donna...is she beautiful?" Lorraine asked out of the blue, the last person she wanted to talk about was the one who stole her husband off her but she had no choice, she saw Sam's face light up as he began telling her about Donna. _She has everything now, including the man I have to live without _she thought as tears welled up again in her eyes.

_I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without_

Lorraine was tired of hearing about Donna, she needed a quick diversion of subject and noticed Sam's impressive tan.

"Nice tan Sam." She commented smiling at his bronze arms, Sam smiled and tried best to lighten up the situation.

"Yeah, but me being macho I thought I could handle the Greek sun so I didn't put sun cream on at all, then when I got back home I had to bathe in tomato juice because I looked like a fucking lobster!" He grinned causing Lorraine to burst out laughing at the image of her ex husband sat in a bath of tomato juice. Lorraine felt her body shake as Sam's eyes sparkled into hers, the deep green eyes she could get lost in a trance with in a moment, so much she didn't realise Sam's lodger just walk in the door and run upstairs.

"Who's that?" Lorraine asked curiously.

"Oh just my lodger." He shrugged it off as. The truth was, she could have 5 axe wielding murderers in Sam's house but wouldn't have noticed.

_Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's just so damn funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me._

Lorraine couldn't help noticing the smile fixed on Sam's face, he looked so happy and she knew that was because of Donna, and partly because she was taking everything so well.

"You look so happy Sam." She smiled. Sam grinned back at her.

"My God Lorraine I'm so in love, it's like I finally got it right with her. Now everything feels perfect and my day is already better when i wake up beside her." He said tears fogging up in his eyes. _Would you feel the same way about me if you knew you was all I think about at night? _Lorraine thought, but decided it was best left unsaid.

_He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

Lorraine couldn't help but shed a tear at the thought of Sam waking up beside another woman. _Did he know he was the reason I cried on sleepless nights? When I stared up at the night sky and wished and prayed on every star we would be together again, and when I'm in the car listening to love songs on the radio, I replace the name with 'Sam', I don't even know why I do it...and here he talks about his wife like we were best friends, does he not understand how much it physically kills me not to cry on the spot? _Lorraine thought.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

Sam sensed the awkward situation and if she'd like a glass of water, he brushed past her as she felt a tingle split down her back as she held her breath, she forgot all means of purpose right then and there, just the way he turned on the tap seemed so perfect, every move he made was flawless, although he seemed to not know it.

_Sam walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?_

_And there he goes, so perfectly,_

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be._

She remembered their wedding night, the first and only time they had made love, and even then she remembered him gasping Donna, that hurt her deeply, but she was so desperate she let it slip as if nothing had happened. She knew Sam would never go back with her now he was married to Donna, because Donna was the love of his life and she knew it, so all she could ensure was that Sam was happy. She had better hold him tight at nights, and give him her total love and devotion like she would have done, she needs to look into his beautiful green eyes, and think she's lucky for having him.

_She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause_

Lorraine wondered if Donna felt the same way when he left her, _maybe she does love him, maybe when he left her for me she spent nights crying into her pillow, wishing upon each and every star, singing love songs and replacing his name in all of them._

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

Lorraine knew she wouldn't be able to take anymore. She had had enough and needed to get home so she could sob into her pillow and eventually sleep, sleep away the thoughts of Sam and Donna until the next morning.

"I had better go." She said excusing herself and rushing out the door, not even awaiting for Sam's reply, she got into her car and drove home alone. She ran into her room and threw herself down on the bed and cried, it seemed to last for hours. She stared up at the picture on her shelf of her and Sam on their wedding day and turned it over. Before hoping she could fall asleep.

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight_

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into..

Sam looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see...

Just thought I would capture Lorraine's point of view seeing as no one has done that yet, reviews appreciated.


End file.
